


Gumball’s First Time

by curateipsum



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anal, First Time, Gumball is 13, M/M, Male/Male, Oral, Rob is 14, Sex, Underage - Freeform, because I’m a sicko, first work!, gonna be making more of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curateipsum/pseuds/curateipsum
Summary: Takes place the night of “The Ex.”Gumball is ready to stay up on his phone in bed all night, when Rob comes raging through the window and gives Gumball his first raging boner.





	Gumball’s First Time

Rob barged through the window, as Gumball was snuggling up for bed with his phone. He did a double take when he saw Rob throw his left leg over the windowsill, and watched the other follow.

“I can’t BELIEVE you!” Rob slapped a hand over his eye. “I’m seriously almost speechless! You are so ARROGANT, so NARCISSISTIC! And you never learn! You NEVER listen! Not to anybody!” 

Gumball licked his lips, and batted his eyelashes. “Oh, stop it!” 

“No! No I won’t stop it, gosh darnit!” 

Gumball straightened in his seat, eager to hear Rob’s infuriated monologue. He was really enraged, so much that right now he was grasping for words, and it was so captivating for the young tom and his nemesis that neither noticed the peculiar, growing bulge pressing against Gumball’s shorts. 

“What rich romantic planet are you from that you go around doing whatever the DERP you want? What makes you such a HAM that everything needs to be about YOU?” 

Gumball’s erection was hardening still, and as he fidgeted with his legs, the overwhelmingly good sensation was becoming apparent to him. Confused, but knowing the simplest science behind it, he started to rock back and forth with anxiety. This made it worse, and Rob was still “in the zone.” 

Gumball spoke through a dry mouth: “U-uh..d-d-dude...do you think this could wai-“

“Don’t you dare try and get rid of me! I can do whatever I WANT. I’m your NEMESIS. I am not here to PLAY AROUND, OR INDULGE YOUR WISHES LIKE THIS IS A GAME. I’m here to PISS YOU OFF UNTIL YOU EXPLODE LIKE A PIMPLE!” 

In spite of the gross analogy, the problem in Gumball’s pants experienced no change. Too bad. He knew how to rid of his bodily problem, for Tobias Wilson talked about playing with his boners a lot at school, but Gumball couldn’t try it if Rob kept on yapping. But ultimately...it’d get so hard to control, Rob would end up noticing it soon anyway. Gumball already felt a blush consuming his cheeks at the idea, and warmth and sweat all over his back, all around his naked body inside his loose clothes. He bit his lip as Rob came to a pause, breathing shallowly.

“Rob, this is marvelous and scary and whatnot...but can this please wait for another time...?” Gumball said through gritted teeth. “My younger siblings will be here soon...and if they get upset my mom will come...”

“You’re just trying to get rid of me!” 

“W-well I have good reason! Sheesh!” 

“I know your mother is your mother but I doubt even she would attack a fourteen year old.”

“Urgh!” Gumball growled shortly in exasperation, balling his fists and feeling his penis poke at the fabric trapping it. God how he wanted to pull it out and play with it! “Just please leave. Seriously. Tomorrow morning, I’ll be ready.” 

“WELL I’M READY NOW.” 

“Rob...you...you don’t understand...” Gumball’s heart flopped around in his chest. “I...I have something really dire to take care of, and it’s of paramount importance that you leave...like right now...”

“What could you POSSIBLY-“ Rob rolled his single eye, and somehow in the midst of this motion, he noticed how fiercely Gumball was biting his lip. Perplexed, he scanned Gumball’s body language and just so happened to cross his pants...which had a funky shape to them in the front at the moment. 

“Woah...are you...are you...is this?” In this moment, Rob was unsure of what he was feeling.

Gumball’s gaze slipped down to his pants hastily, and then back to Rob with a panicky expression painted on his face. “I....uh...yes...”

“You’re...you have an erection?” Rob looked at his feet, and muttered to himself. “How the heck...he’s the protagonist...he should be so innocent and child friendly...” 

“An erection?” Gumball repeated. “I thought it was a boner.” 

“That’s the informal term. Same thing though...wait...ugh, gross! Why am I discussing puberty with you right now when I came to destroy you and torment you? God why do things never work out for me?!” Rob rested his face frustratedly in his hands.

“C-could you just maybe leave so I can take care of this...?”

Rob snorted. “You didn’t even know it was called an erection, what could you possibly do?” 

“It doesn’t seem HARD!” 

“I’d look down again.” 

“S-shut up!” Gumball snapped. “I think I can figure out how to pleasure my own...penis...thanks.” When Gumball said that, Rob couldn’t help but shiver with something...something unthinkable. 

“You mean...you never...with Penny?” 

Gumball blanched, glancing from side to side before speaking again. “Are you nuts? We kissed a little and stuff...but uh...well we didn’t date a long time before she moved, so...nothing...too passionate.” Something about this conversation was making Gumball’s penis stiffer, although he knew it could be random, something insisted his ‘erection’ was provoked. He was sure he was pretty aroused right now. There was certainly some kind of tension Gumball was unfamiliar with, but not quite opposed to. 

“Well you enjoy that. Good luck. But I’m out.” Rob began to mount the windowsill when Gumball hurriedly stripped his pajama shorts off and peeked into his briefs. He pulled out some of his penis, touched the head, and began to massage it gently. 

“You’re not even going to watch porn?” 

“What?” Gumball’s ears flattened against his head. 

Huffing, Rob flung himself back in and pointed violently to the computer screen, confused by his impulses. “If you’re going to MASTURBATE you should watch PORN like a NORMAL PERSON.”

Rob sighed, inhaling deeply and then reopening his eye. “Or...or think about someone you really like...someone you’d want to touch you like this.”

Gumball froze, his hands still wrapped around his prick. “So like...a girl. That makes sense.” 

“I mean, it’s 2019. It doesn’t have to be a girl.” 

Gumball swallowed, then laughed. “I’m trying to imagine...” 

Rob shifted his gaze to Gumball’s lap, where lay his hardened penis in his hands, and his balls seated around his ankles as he was criss-crossed. “You know...” Rob said, “you actually seem...pretty big...for a thirteen year old anyway..” 

Gumball’s heart stopped, and he began to nervously chew at his bottom lip again, unable to look at his lap and Rob for fear of what he would see. He was flattered, and he was horny, and this seemed like a noxious combination. He felt himself throb now, craving attention and liking how close Rob was to him. He couldn’t help but thrust outwards towards his nemesis, who secretly was hoping he would, just so he could get a closer look at his dick...

“W-what’re you doing!?” 

“I...I don’t really know, sorry. I’m just. I want...I want...you know...” 

“...sex?” 

“Y-yes...that’s what I want...” Gumball closed his eyes. “I want someone to touch me...all over my body...”

He stared maniacally into Rob’s single, yellow eye. “Rob...I don’t know what I’m doing here but...would you...Because I...?”

“Would I..?” Rob’s throat was almost entirely dry. He gulped as Gumball licked around his lips. 

“W-well since you’re all advanced and w-whatever...” Gumball cupped himself, nearing Rob in a predator-like fashion until he reached the edge of the bed. “A-and you’re going on and on about me being so big..”

“I was not going on and on!” Rob argued, as Gumball’s breath tickled his neck. 

“I think...that you want this...” Gumball smirked, flicking his tongue over Rob’s neck and rubbing the older boy’s chest. He pet the bulge beginning to poke through Rob’s shorts, feeling himself throb again with sheer excitement as Rob let out a small moan. “So whatddya say, wanna like...go for a ride...?” 

Rob responded instantly to the dumb attempt at being sultry. He removed his shirt, and then flipped Gumball over so he was against his chest, and so Gumball’s head lay in his neck. 

The younger boy’s lips curved involuntarily into a smile. A sick, twisted, delighted smile as Rob held his smaller body against his chest. He smelled so masculine; it drove Gumball mad with lust. Rob massaged Gumball’s nipples through his shirt, making the younger boy moan with more enjoyment. Rob had one hand over Gumball’s mouth, and another was nearing his underwear now. All the while, Gumball was making embarrassingly pleasured, whiny noises he couldn’t control. If he wasn’t muffled, he would’ve been screaming and humming like a machine.

Rob nibbled at Gumball’s ear, and then removed his hand from over the blue cat’s lips so he could pull down Gumball’s underpants just enough to reveal the rest of his cock. Rob gaped longingly at it, for just a second, before beginning to rub it. 

He then ran a hand up and down Gumball’s leg, and then slipped his fingers under the leg holes to touch Gumball’s balls, Gumball’s penis hardened and all wet without Gumball’s consenting it. Rob gave the entire package a feel-up, and pressed into his slit, making Gumball sigh.

“What...what am I doing to you...” Rob whispered aloud to himself, more than to Gumball. “Why am I doing this...?!”

Gumball whimpered, his legs wobbling as Rob set him back against him and his arms. Rob kissed his chest, and then under his jaw. 

“I...I ohh..” was all dazed Gumball could muster up as thanks.

Rob continued, taking pleasure in Gumball’s sweet, heavy blushing. It emboldened him. “Now let’s see how big you can really get.”

“R-Rob!” Gumball’s cheeks now went firetruck rhubarb. “G-geez!”

“So I have to wonder...” Rob continued, ignoring any of Gumball’s interjections, and beginning to stroke Gumball to full length. “...what with my knowledge and...all...what I could do for you, as I have been given the chance...”

“I...” Gumball knew he had nothing to say as he watched his dick grow in front of him. He’d gotten this far, he reasoned, and perhaps curiosity really did kill the cat, but he’d be damned if he gave much of a shit at this point. This certainly wasn’t how Gumball had planned his first time, but Rob now had his hands on his hips for crying out loud! Gumball loved that feeling. It made his heart somersault and all his strength seem to melt. He liked to feel like putty-who ever would have guessed that?! Seeing how Rob tended to the organ in his lap didn’t help him resist, as he kissed all around his nipples and face.

Rob grabbed the hem of his basketball shorts and thrust them down, to reveal he had not been wearing any underwear. Gumball was scared to seriously peak, although he was beginning to realize he desperately wanted to. 

If Gumball was warming up to the idea of fucking his older nemesis before, he was completely and utterly on board now...

“Not so smug now are ya?” Rob narrowed his single yellow eye. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for this for so long!...Well, now I know...I’m ready to touch you, Gumball Watterson. I’m going to make you cum so hard you’ll scream.”

Although Rob’s idea sounded absolutely nerve wracking, and Gumball had never liked the idea of someone else being in control over him, one brazen look at Rob’s package and the idea didn’t seem so bad anymore. He could give into being putty. 

“M-me too...” Gumball purred, his eyes glittery with wanting. Rob was pretty big himself. 

“Arms up.” 

Obliging, Gumball watched nervously as Rob grabbed the hem of his shirt and removed it over his head, dropping it to the floor. The desire was getting clearer on his face, as he was smacking his lips and petting Gumball’s package softly. 

“Rob...” Gumball whispered, feeling like he was liquid. “How are we doing this...?” He had never considered the possibility of liking men before; he’d only ever entertained the idea as a joke with his friends from school. So being touched in this deliciously erotic, sensual way by his male nemesis was shaking him up a bit-especially the small fact that he liked it a lot. That he would do it again and again. “I think you’re why I had this erection in the first p-place!” He blurted.

Rob smirked, and then lifted himself a little using the edge of the bed to set his cock over Gumball’s, causing the two’s genitalia to mingle and wack each other, until Rob’s pressed against Gumball’s and settled there. Gumball liked the solid feeling, and how Rob’s balls were pushed against his legs. It was very much turning him on to see their dicks together like that, and it got better as Rob took Gumball’s hand in his and placed Gumball’s hand on his shaft. He thumbed Gumball’s, and returned to stroking. “This is called frottage.” Rob said.

Gumball, with Rob’s penis in his hand, decided to copy Rob’s motions. Rob grabbed Gumball’s chin and to Gumball’s surprise, he kissed him on the lips. He kissed him, pleading with his tongue for Gumball to open his mouth. Unsure, Gumball did as his gut advised, and soon they were battling, and their stroking was getting rougher. 

“Mmm...Rob...” Gumball sighed into their kiss, going faster on Rob’s dick, and using his free hand to deepen his kiss with Rob. Rob aggressively pulled Gumball in very close, until their balls were all pressed together and they could feel the other’s stroking against their chests. Up and down, and up and down...it was driving Gumball wild.

“Ah...”

Gumball began to moan louder, and as he tossed his head back, he came for the first time in his life. Following suit, Rob came soon after, showering Gumball’s chest in his seed. 

“Wow...” Gumball closed his eyes, almost swooning.

Rob caught his breath, and stared up at a perky looking Gumball, wiping himself off with the tissues near his computer. He was biting his lip and seemed to be giggling to himself, glancing at Rob shyly. 

“What?” Rob asked, standing up.

Gumball just chuckled. He fiddled with his pointer fingers, and bashfully he said, “well...I was kind of thinking of trying this thing I heard the guys at school talk about...”

Rob blinked fast, shocked, and then even more as Gumball neared him. If Rob had looked hungry, Gumball looked practically starving as he walked on all fours back to Rob’. Poor Rob still couldn’t believe his eyes. Or his dick, which was fully alert. Gumball was actually incredibly sexy when he was being seductive, in his classic mischievous style.

Gumball rose his head to Rob’s lap, and began to lick the traces of cum off of him, cradling his balls in his two hands. He ran his fingers gently over his testes. Rob moaned with Gumball, the both of them smiling largely. Because Gumball loved being Rob’s and Rob loved having Gumball on his knees for him. 

Soon, when most of the seed was off, Gumball began to lower Rob’s dick down his throat, and Rob moved to make this easier for him. He squeaked a little when Gumball grabbed his legs and ass, pawing at his whole lower body and staring up at him dreamily. His tongue, slightly rough, was apparently a natural at this. It knew all the best rhythms and spots. He especially loved when Gumball strongly sucked on his head.

Rob grabbed Gumball face and planted a kiss on his forehead, and then began to thrust into his throat, making Gumball explore his body even more like a madman. How could they be doing this? How was this even possible? It felt too good to be reality...and Gumball...Gumball was too good to be real! The way he handled Rob...fully subservient to him now...

Gumball winked at him, and that was it for Rob. He came in Gumball’s throat, and Gumball swallowed all of his seed. 

“Mmmm...” Gumball wiped small bits of cum off his chin, and seductively licked it off. “You taste really good...” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Could have you every day of my life.”

Rob’s mind was suspended in thought for a moment. “I have a surprise for you, you little sex kitten...” 

Gumball got on his knees again, clasping his paws together. “Anything! Anything for you!” 

“Me?” 

“Y-yes YOU Rob! Please!” Gumball nodded excitedly. 

“Okay...but I’m gonna warn you...it’s going to hurt a little at first. But after, I know you’re going to like it...” 

Gumball nodded again, and soon Rob lay him down on the rug, and rubbing around on his cock with his old cum as lube, he lined his dick up with Gumball’s anus and slowly pushed it in.

It did indeed burn horribly at first, and Gumball had a severe disliking for it, until it didn’t burn anymore. Until it felt like heaven crashed over him. It was weird having something...up there...but it felt really good and like there was a big giggle in his stomach. 

Gumball moaned loudly as Rob begun go move, pushing into Rob’s thrusts, and softly teasing his own penis in the process. “Rrrrrob! Huuuhhh...g-go faster!” He couldn’t believe he was saying all that, but he was and he meant what he said. “This is so hotttttt...you’re...you’re so hot....”

“Y-you’re not so bad yourself...hughhhh...” Rob replied, thrusting harder into Gumball, and giving his penis casual, occasional licks at the tip. 

“W-What would every-everyone say if they knew?” Wondered Gumball, thrilled by the notion. All the guys at school who mocked stuff like this, the idea of being fucked, were the ones missing out. “Aughhh...”

“They don’t have to know...this can be our little secret...” Rob panted. “But if they knew they would be jealous.” 

Gumball’s movements were really turning Rob on, they were really arousing...how he scrunched his nose up, how he tilted his head back and moaned so softly and quietly...just like the sex kitten he was, he began to meow weakly. 

“Gumball...Gumball I...”

“Ye-yes?” Gumball’s eyes twinkled at Rob. 

“We have to do this again...” Rob nibbled Gumball’s hip. “Please, promise me we will do this again...” 

“Y-yeah we will...” Rob gave one more firm, long thrust and then they both came again, squirting each other in their seed, moaning each other’s names. 

They cleaned themselves up; and as Rob descended through the window into the purple-black of night, he blew Gumball a kiss, which Gumball caught with a love-struck look on his face. It was weird how feelings worked. Gumball wasn’t going to make a scene about it. He just let the slush of feelings settle in his chest, deep inside, so that his siblings just thought he looked tired as they all climbed into bed. There was a queer smell that they noted, but they just assumed there were skunk fumes out front coming through the window, or something. They were too tired to think into something so mild right now. 

Gumball traced Rob’s name with his finger over his wrists, over and over again, until he fell asleep, feeling like someone new.

 

—  


**Author's Note:**

> that was really gay.  
> shit.  
> first time finishing writing something like this, I dunno if it’s good but if I get better and whatnot, I might take requests (I literally have a issue with completing things I start so idk.) I ship Gumball with HDG, Penny, Rob, Tobias sometimes, and I would probably try someone I’m not thinking of rn if I can make it interesting. anyway peace out I need lunch. Also rich romantic planet is a reference to legally blonde the musical teehee bye I edited this again lol


End file.
